winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxy13/Winx Club Mary Sues and What to Do With Them
So, anyone who's spent any significant time around any fandom knows the dreaded title that can be given to their original characters, a stamp that never goes away fully: MARY SUE. In the Winx community, it's especially easy to create one- there are so many cool powers, and neat tricks to give your fairy, specialist, or witch. But, how do you avoid doing this? Here are some ways I've learned. I'll be continually adding to it as I investigate more into the Winx fandom and such. ='TIPS'= *Do not- I repeat, DO NOT- make your OC a daughter, son, sister, brother, nephew, niece, grandaughter/grandson (although grandchildren might be okay, I've seen this well done) of Bloom and Sky. Just don't. Same applies to Stella and to Flora. Musa, Tecna, and Aisha are okay, simply because they haven't been overdone. I'm not saying that all OCs that are children of Bloom and Sky, Flora and Helia, or Stella and Brandon are sues; but there is a VERY good chance they are. Plus it is so overdone, I highly doubt there are many creative ways to do it. *While we're on the subject of canon characters- it's not a prudent idea to make them a member of the Winx Club. Yes, I do realize that Ali was once listed as a member; if you go look at her page you will see this has changed. Frankly, the club is full. Completely full. Roxy didn't even make it in and she had more influence than your OC. Make your OWN clubs and fill them with other OCs! *Powers- oh, my goodness. Where do I begin? Creativity's not the issue here, although I would suggest you strive to make them as unique as possible. But for the love of all that is good- DO NOT give your OC the Dragon Fire or ANY equivalent. Make them strong, give them great power- but do not give them anything related to the Dragon Fire. I mean, Bloom herself is a sue- why would you want anything to do with her or her powers? *Abilities beyond their powers- no, they don't have to be related. For instance, Ashli is the fairy of silk and webs, but she loves to sing. She's actually a star in her realm. But! She can't dance. Level out the abilities, and don't make them good at everything! And don't make their offspring good at the same things. Give them different talents. Seriously. But I will say this- if, say, they're in a show of some kind, maybe a concert, LET THE ONES WHO ARE FAMOUS FOR THEIR VOICES/MUSICAL ABILITIES STAR. Bloom is especially guilty of this. Musa- the MUSIC fairy, the one with a recording deal, the one FAMOUS for her musical gifts- was upstaged by her throughout seasons 4 and 5 so far. *DO NOT MAKE YOUR OC A BLOOM CLONE. By this I mean DO NOT make her the leader. If it's in a character's personality to be a leader, fine- but do not make your main OC the leader automatically. If you're in a group with other OCs not created by you, offer up the opportunity to let them lead. Another user and I had some issues over this when Without Wings was being written; Katherine would take over. Every time. Even when another girl had better skills to lead a mission, Katherine would take over. And she tended to be the center of attention. It's not as bad now; I rewrote it some to give other girls chances. Also on this list is making her a 'lost' member of her realm and making her from Earth, just like Bloom and Roxy. NO. BAD. This lends so much sue quality it's not even funny. There's an OC on this wiki now- not Katherine- who is extremely guilty of this. Not naming names. *Don't be afraid to give them flaws. I can't stress this enough- people have flaws. Any number of them. It shows character to have things wrong with them.